Trouble?
by cutepeipei
Summary: Shinichi's parents travel all over the world. While they were living in America, something happened and Shinichi doesn't know about it. A new transfer student from America attends at Ran's school. Just who is she? Is she in Japan to cause trouble. PLS R
1. Chapter 1 New Transfer Student

Konichiwa (Hello)... This is my very first fanfiction that I have ever written.

If there are any grammar mistakes or if I got something wrong with the characters, let me know and I'll update it.

_**Reviews and ratings are welcomed as well as suggestions for the next chapter**_. _**I'll continue to write the story if it's well appreciated.**_

_**So enjoy reading!**_

- cutepeipei -

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Detective Conan characters. If I do then I'll be rich and I won't need to worry too much about working... hehe. Yusaki Doku is my own character... (I'm planning on making this person mean and suffer... just joking... you'll have to wait and see) ;)

**Note: **Again, this is my first fanfic... so it might not make much sense but I'll try to make it interesting for people who like to read other people's work. Also, the format may not be the same as how the other people write their fanfiction.

* * *

As we know, Shinichi's parents travel all over the world.  
While they were living in America, something happened and Shinichi doesn't know about it...

Ok... so let's get the story moving by summarizing a little bit of what happened.  
I'm pretty sure you all know what happened to Kudo Shinichi... he got shrunk by the BO.  
Now, Shinichi is living with his beloved girl under the name Edogawa Conan.  
No one knows his real name except his parents, Agasa Hakase, Haibara Ai, Hattori Heji and Kaito Kid.  
Hence, everyday, he must make sure that no one will uncover his real identity otherwise, it will become a big hassle for him.

- place: unknown -

In a dark room, a mysterious person, wearing black, was talking to two people about a certain mission.  
One of them said "Don't blow up your cover"

- place: America, airport -

Yukiko and Yuusaku are waving their hands to a young lady heading towards Japan.

Yukiko: "Have a safe trip and be careful! Don't forget what we told you!"

The young girl with dark brown wavy hair, turned and smile. "Hai, I will and I'll give you a call when I get there."

And so, Yukiko and Yuusaku watched her leave...

- place: Japan, Tokyo -

It was the first time for the girl to be in Japan. Unfortunately, she wasn't really able to speak Japanese.  
However, she can understand a little bit after all, she grew up in America.

The first thing she does is giving a call to Yukiko and Yuusaku.  
"Moshi/mushi, Moshi/mushi... I have safely arrived in Japan, so you don't need to worry about me and I'm heading home right away"  
As soon as she hangs up, she goes straight home to recover from the time difference/jet lag.

The next day, she gets ready to start her mission.

-place: Mouri Detective Agency -

As usual, Ran prepares breakfast for her father and Conan.  
Ran: "Breakfast is ready!"

Everyone gathers at the table and starts eating.  
After that, Ran and Conan get ready for school.  
While walking towards school, Ayumi, Genta, Mistuhiko and Ai waves at Conan.  
And so, they went to their appropriate school.

Ran meets Sonoko on her way and go to school together. Upon setting their foot in the school ground,  
they heard from the other students that there is a new transfer student. The guys were very excited as they heard from the staff that the student was kawaii but don't know which class she will be attending in.

Ran and Sonoko head towards their class. The class representative asks them to stand up as the teacher enters the class.  
Suddenly, while the teacher was teaching English lesson, there was a knock on the door and a young girl enters.

The teacher: "Oh! You must be the new transfer student." and asks her to presents herself to the class.  
The young lady: "Hello, my name is Yusaki Doku but you can call me Shirley or Yusaki. It is a pleasure to meet you."

There was a total silence for a couple of seconds. The boys in the class were shocked & happy that she was in their class because she was a beauty and comparable with the previous Queens of Teitan High School. Upon seeing all the reaction, Yusaki showed a shy-full expression on her face.  
The teacher asked her to take Kudo's desk since hasn't being coming to class lately. Yusaki greets Ran since she was next to her.  
Before continuing his lesson, the teacher made sure that everyone treats the new student nicely as it is her first time in Japan and she'll need some help with her Japanese language.

Afterward, sensei continued her English lesson till the bell rang. It was class break time.  
When the teacher left, everyone gathered at the new transfer student and introduced themselves to her.  
Seeing all the people rushing to her, Yusaki was surprised and a little scared with all the questions.  
Ran and Sonoko, seeing her troubled, went up to them to back off a little and ask them to ask questions one at a time.

The students asked her questions in Japanese but she couldn't understand them.  
So some of the students who were able to speak English asked her and she answered:

"Where do you come from?"  
"I come from America."

"Do you have a boyfriend?"  
"No"

"So why did you come to Japan?"  
"Cuz it's an interesting country and I have something to do."

"Eh... so you have something to do... So you are looking for a boyfriend right?"  
"...no... well... maybe..." a sweat dropped on her forehead... because she was having a hard time.

And the questions continued till the next class started.

At the end of the day, Yusaki sighted as it was a long day and she gets ready to go home.  
Ran and Sonoko see her leave and they go catch up on her... They wanted to become friendly with her since they didn't get the chance to ask any questions.

Sonoko: "Ne, ne... Yusaki-san, you really don't have a boyfriend?"  
Ran: " Sonoko"  
Yusaki: "hai"  
Ran: "Gomei... Sonoko is always searching for boys."  
Yusaki: "it's ok"

Ran, Sonoko and Yusaki walked out of the school and went separately to their home.  
Coincidentally, Ran and Yusaki went to the same direction.

"So, Yusaki-san, what is the job/thing that you have to do here?" Ran asked with much interest.  
"Gomei, Ran-san, I cannot tell you because it is a secret." said Yusaki.  
"I see... so did you come here alone?" asked Ran.  
"Hai" answered Yusaki.  
"I see... It must lonely to be alone in a foreign country", Ran replied. "You can drop by my house any time if you need company"  
"Arigato Ran-san... then I'll see you tomorrow at school then" answered Yusaki while passing by a grocery store.

Yusaki watched Ran leave until she cannot see her with a smile and then enters the grocery store.

- place: Mouri Detective Agency -

As usual, Mouri is watching tv and then starts to yell "Yoko-chan, Yoko-chan... kawaii"  
Ran is in the kitchen preparing supper.

Conan opens the door and says: "Tadaima" (I'm home)  
Ran: "Okaeri Conan-kun" (Welcome back Conan-Kun)

As Conan was putting down his school bag, Ran asked him how was school today and he said "It was ok."  
Then, Ran prepared the table. While eating, Ran talked about the new transfer student, Yusaki-san.  
Ran said to them that she was really beautiful but very shy. There was something about Yusaki where she couldn't put her hands on.  
Conan didn't pay much attention about Yusaki but Mouri was interested because she heard Ran say that she was beautiful.

After supper, Ran and Conan did their homework and got ready to sleep.  
While, Ran was in her room, she was thinking about Yusaki. Then she remembered that she had a very sad expression on her face and that something must be bothering her.  
Hence, she has decided to help her out...

- place: unknown -

It was night already. The moon was high and shinning brightly.  
In a dark room, half of the curtain was pulled down and the moonlight brightens the room a little.  
A mysterious person was on the phone talking about the mission.  
Unfortunately, it wasn't possible to see the face. However, it was possible to see a smirk at the end of the conversation.

- place: Mouri Detective Agency -

As usual, a new day starts with the normal routine as in waking up, brushing the teeth, cleaning up the room, prepare breakfast and get ready for school.

"Conan-kun, hurry up or you'll be late for school"  
"hai, I'm coming Ran-neechan"

Both of them set off to go to school...

- place: Teitan High School -

Ran enters the school grounds and greets Sonoko. Both of them sees Yusaki in trouble as she is being surrounded by boys.  
Ran and Sonoko help get Yusaki out of the crowed.

"Arigato, Ran-san and Sonoko-san"  
"no problem" said Ran

"taku... I wish I was you... to be surrounded by boys" said Sonoko, being a little jealous.

Upon hearing that, a sweat drop has formed on Yusaki's head.

"Does that happen often in America?" asked Ran "Not really... I don't really go out..." said Yusaki with a sad tone yet trying to hide the fact that she felt lonely sometimes.

Hearing that, Ran had a gentle face and smile... since her last night thoughts were correct.  
This has confirmed her thoughts and worries. Hence, she has decided to make her feel more at home.  
Ran told Sonoko what she though about Yusaki and said to Sonoko that they should plan something fun to make her feel more happy.

Through out the day, Ran and Sonoko didn't interact/communicate with Yusaki much.  
They were constantly whispering into each others ear to decide where they should go. Curiously, Yusaki went towards them to know what is going on.  
But, they said it was nothing and Yusaki didn't ask them anymore questions. Yusaki turned and returned to her seat to get ready for the next class.  
Ran stopped her as soon as she turned away.

"Ne... Yusaki-san, where do you live"  
"eh... I'm still looking for a place to live. I'm staying at a hotel for the moment"  
"eh... I see" answered Ran with much interest. "Then, would you like to say at my place while you are looking for a place to live. It will save you some money"  
"Thank you but I don't want to bother you for the moment. Maybe another time"  
"I see. So if you have changed your mind, just let me know"

The bell rang and all the students went to take their seat.  
As the teacher steps in, the class representative called out "All rise". All the students stood up and sat down after the teacher said they can sit.  
The class has started...

- place: Teitan Elementary School -

"Ne ne... Conan-kun, tomorrow is the Sunday, what should we do?" said the Detective boys.  
They were desperate at there was no case for them.

"Taku..." said Conan and turns to Haibara "What do you suggest Haibara"  
Unfortunately, Haibara didn't any idea since she acted very mature, didn't like much to play kids game.  
Conan sighted and decided to go to Agasa's house to see what he was planning to do.

- place: Agasa's House -

After class, the detective boys go to Agasa's house as planned.  
They were all excited to know if Agasa has planned an activity.

The door bell rang and Agasa opens the door.  
"Oh... isn't you guys, come in"  
"Sorry for the intrusion" said the detective boys.  
"So what brings you boys here today"  
"Ne, Agasa, are you planning any activity for this Sunday?" said Mistuhiko "hum..." Agasa contemplating. "Sorry, but I'm not free on that day. I'm going to America for a few weeks to visit a friend of mine"  
"eh?" said the detective boys with a tone of deception.

Even Conan and Ai were surprised since Hakase didn't tell them anything about him going to America.

The detective boys were sad that there was no activity for them. However, to make up for that, they started to play video games for 2-3hours.  
Conan and Ai was sitting on the sofa reading books. The other kids kept on playing without knowing what time it is.  
Knowing that it's already late, Conan and Ai, caring for these kids, told them to go home.  
Conan left with the detective boys at the same time and passed by his old house first before going back to Ran's house.  
Shocked, Conan realized that someone has been sneaking into his house and starts to have a bad feeling about this as if there was someone watching him.

Who's is this mysterious person and the new transfer student, Yusaki?  
What is the thing/job that Yusaki speaks off?  
What's gonna happen next? What is this bad feeling that Conan has?  
Well... to know the answers, you'll have to wait and see! -

* * *

date of note: 05/07/08

_**Please review... I would like to hear some of your comments. Some suggestions for the next chapter would be great also...  
**_


	2. Chapter 2 Vacation

Konichiwa (Hello)... This is my very first fanfiction that I have ever written.

If there are any grammar mistakes or if I got something wrong with the characters, you may let me know and I'll update it.

**_Reviews and ratings are welcomed as well as suggestions for the next chapter. I'll continue to write the story if it's well_ _appreciated._**

**So enjoy reading!**

**- cutepeipei -  
**

* * *

**Disclaimer:**  
I don't own the Detective Conan characters. If I do then I'll be rich and I won't need to worry too much about working... hehe. Yusaki Doku is my own character... (I'm planning on making this person mean and suffer... just joking... you'll have to wait and see) ;)

**Note:  
**Again, this is my first fanfic... so it might not make much sense but I'll try to make it interesting for people who like to read other people's work. Also, the format may not be the same as how the other people write their fanfiction.

Also, bare with me if some of the stuff doesn't match with the Japanese culture. I don't know how does their system work. Furthermore, I did not make up the names for the stations as they do exist in Japan. However, the route to getting to the specific area may be questionable... I guess you guys know what I mean... '

* * *

Previously, Conan went to his old house to have a look and he realized that someone has been sneaking in. Now, he has a really bad feeling for this.  
Conan step out off the house fairly quick as to not let other people suspect anything. However, someone was watching him leave through a window. Only a black shadow hiding behind the curtain can be seen.

place: Mouri Detective Agency -

Conan: "tadaii...ma", looking at Ran with a very mad/furious expression.  
Ran: "Do you know what time it is?", saying this furiously. "You are still in elementary school, you shouldn't come home that late"  
Conan: "Gomeinasai"  
Ran: "Go take a shower and come out and eat"

Conan goes take a shower and starts thinking who could it be sneaking in the house. His parents are not in Tokyo.  
Ran has the keys but she only goes there to clean the house. If it was Agasa, he would have told him. Then he though that maybe it's a member of the BO.  
But then he said to himself to stop thinking because his cover can't be blown away as no one would believe a 17 years old boy would be in a body of a 6 years old boy.

Conan comes out and eats his late supper. Ran watches him eating as if she was admiring him. That made Conan feel very uncomfortable as it makes him feel as if she knows his identity.

Conan: "Why are you looking at me like that?", asking her to make sure if she is not suspecting anything.  
Ran: "Nothing, you just make me remember the old times... when Shinichi was your age", saying that with a gentle smile

This made Conan feel more relaxed. Conan paused and didn't really know what to say.

Conan: "So how is your new friend doing"  
Ran: "hum... Sonoko and I are planning an activity together for her so that she can feel more welcomed but we don't know what to do"  
Conan: "heh... how about just introduce Tokyo City to hear as she is new to this environment"  
Ran: "Hum... good idea. I'll discuss with that with Sonoko tomorrow."

Ran looks at the clock and see it's already 10pm and so she asks Conan to go to bed.  
Before going to bed, Ran calls Sonoko to have a meeting point to discuss about the activity for Yusaki.

- place: Beika Park -

Ran and Sonoko meet each other at Beika Park at 9am. They sat down and started planning what to do for the day.  
After spending 30min on the itinerary, they finally called Yusaki on her cellphone which they have exchanged yesterday at school during recess.  
They asked Yusaki to meet them in front of the school in 30min since she is not familiar with the environment yet.

- place: Teitan High School -

Ran and Sonoko were already in front of the school waiting for her. Ran sees her approaching and she waves her hands to her.

Yusaki: "Good morning... Ran-san and Sonoko-san"  
Ran and Sonoko greet her back.

"So what's up?" said Yusaki as she doesn't know what is going on.  
"Nothing special. We just wanted to hang out with you since you are new here" said Ran "Oh ok... so where do you want to go"  
"hehe... it's a secret. It won't be fun if you know where we are going" replied Sonoko "Oh... gomei, I forgot to clean Shinichi's house!" said Ran since it has been a while that she hasn't went to clean his house.  
"Ahhh! Ran why didn't you tell me earlier... taku, why do you even clean your danma's (husband) house when he doesn't he take care of you" said Sonoko while being a little angry/frustrated as well as trying to tease her at the same time.  
"eh!? Ran-san, you are already married!?" exclaimed Yusak, surprised that Ran is already married.  
"eh? ie ie... don't listen to Sonoko. I'm not married" said Ran. "Sonoko is teasing me. You don't need to take to heart about what she said.  
"Gomei, Can you two help me clean up Shinichi's house?" said Ran. At the same time, Ran was begging them to help her out since Shinichi's house is big.  
"I don't mind since I have nothing to do" said Yusaki "Taku..." said Sonoko

All three of them went to Shinichi's house. While they were walking to this famous Detective house, Ran and Sonoko introduce the environment to Yusaki.

- place: Kudo's house -

After 30min walk, they have finally arrived at in front of Kudo's house.  
Much to Ran surprise, she finds the house warm and clean.  
Ran's heart started to beat faster and faster imagining that Shinichi came back. Her cheeks starts to turn cherry red as she started to imagine sweet moments with him and the feelings that she wants to tell him. However, at the same time, she starts to get angry/frustrated since she didn't get any call from Shinichi.

Ran starts to search for him while calling his name out. Both Sonoko and Yusaki follow Ran.  
After searching all the rooms, she finally arrives at the library, depressed and sad for not finding Shinichi and at the same time she thinks that he must be hiding from her. Then. Ran starts to collect all her breath...

"SHINICHI!!" exclaimed Ran with a loud voice.  
"Answer me Shinichi!", Ran paused in order to hear if there was a response. Nothing happened. Ran gets more mad and she starts to yell louder.  
Her voice was so loud that there was an echo and some of the books fell off the shelf. Even Sonoko and Yusaki had to use their hand to cover their ears.  
Yusaki was really surprised.

After a few minutes, Ran turns around and sees Yusaki all surprised. Sonoko has her arm crossed since she's already used to Ran's behaviors. Ran forgot that both of them where there and started to blush.  
Ran appologied to them for her behavior and for bringing them here when the house is already clean.

All three of them left the house and went to do what they have planned for the day.

"So where are we going now?' said Yusaki since the house is clean.

Sonoko and Ran didn't say anything and just told her to follow them.  
At the same time, Yusaki wanted to ask them what just happened in that house and who exactly is this Kudo Shinichi. But she was too scared to ask and don't know how to ask or start the conversation.  
Curious, Yusaki kept on asking them where they were going but they didn't say anything. After a couple of minutes, they have finally arrived to their destination.

- place: Arcade -

Standing outside of the arcade, Yusaki could hear all the noises that machines do and the coins going in and out.  
She stood right in front of the arcade and looked surprised as she never saw these kind of arcade in America. Also, she couldn't believe how big the arcade was as soon Ran & Sonoko pulled her in. The arcade looked small on the outside.

"What's wrong Yusaki-san" said Ran with much interest "It's nothing... I just never really went to play in an arcade. I only saw people play" replied Yusaki.  
"Eh!?" exclaimed Sonoko. "You really never played in an arcade"  
"hai" responded Yusaki with a little bit of fear and a sweat drop formed on her forehead.  
"Sonoko!... You are scaring her" said Ran "But... I can't believe she never played in an arcade before. Oh well... well let's go, at least your going to experience something new" said Sonoko

Ran and Sonoko smiled at each other and pulled Yusaki's arm & started to hunt for games that were available & fun.  
Ran and Sonoko was happy that she never went into an arcade... at least hoping that she's going to enjoy it.  
They kept on running from one place to the other.

Ran and Sonoko made Yusaki try all the hard virtual games, hoping that she would want to try again.  
However, to their surprise, they were amazed to the fact that she was able to get the best score for all the games & going trying the game once.  
At the same time, by the minute, people start to surround Yusaki as her score kept on going higher and higher untill she got a perfect score.  
Ran and Sonoko looked at each other and wondered if it really was Yusaki first time playing in an arcade but they felt more ease after seeing a small innocent smile on Yusaki's face while she was playing.

After the game was over, Yusaki turns and sees all the people staring at her. Then people started to ask her for tips of how to reach a perfect score.  
Unfortunately, she wasn't able to answer their questions as she told them that it's her first time playing in an arcade. The people were shocked.

After the game, they went to have a snack and then they headed toward Ueno park.  
All three of them are walking on a path where cherry blossom trees are blooming. Suddenly, a breeze came by and made the sakura flowers dance in the sky which made the girls inspire the beauty of nature.  
They saw in the middle of the path, some people performing some kind of show. They stood there and watch with much amusement. At the end of the show, they saw a seat and sat there and started to have a little conversation.

Ran: "SO tell me Yusaki-san, from which city to do come from in America"  
Yusaki: "Los Angeles"  
Sonoko: "heh!? So you come from the same city where Shinichi's parents are staying..."

Ran turns toward Sonoko and says "Sonoko..." She doesn't want to hear her talk about Shinichi since she refuse to admit that there is no relationship between him and her. However, the name "Shinichi" made her remember all the moments that she has been left alone ever since he has gone to solve cases.  
These painful lonely moments flowers through her mind and made her have a sad expression.  
At that moment, when Yusaki saw Ran sad expression, she started to thinking if she should ask her who is Shinichi...

Yusaki: "Ahh no... hm... ettoh... hm... I'm sorry if this is a bad moment to ask this but... who is this Shinichi that you have been talking about"  
Sonoko: "Ah! Shinichi is Ran's first love", trying to tease Ran a little Ran, not wanting to admit that she loves him, says: " Sonoko...!" to make her stop saying useless things and then explains to Yusaki - " Shinichi is just my childhood friend and beside who wants to fall in love with this detective maniac, always looking for cases to solve"  
Sonoko adds in, "He is also known as the Detective of the East"

Yusaki, impressed and said with a shy voice: "Oh... so he is the famous Detective of the East... I'd like to meet him once"  
and she blushed a little...

Sonoko saw Yusaki's little blush, turned to Ran and put her elbow on Ran's shoulder & said to her with a teasing smile, "Looks like your going to have a love challenge"  
As usual, Ran wouldn't admit her feelings but she was a little concerned.

"But why do you want to meet him?" asked Ran.

"Nothing much. It's not very important, I just wanted to ask him a couple of questions" answered Yusaki.

"I see... I'll let him know if I get to see him" replied Ran.  
Yusaki thanked her for taking her message.

The 3 girls keep on talking about many subjects such as boys in America, the weather, food in Japan and what kind of places is good to visit in Japan.

The Sun started to set down.  
Ran and Sonoko took Yusaki to one last place. They went to take the Jr bus, got off at Hamamatsucho station and headed toward Tokyo Tower.  
By the time they have arrived there, the sun have already went down and the neon lights bring the city out of darkness; bring the city back to life. All 3 of them goes up to the Tokyo Tower to have a nicer view of the City of Night.  
At the top of the tower, the lights were so bright and shinny that made Yusaki have some small tear in the corner of her eye. It was as if she was starting at the galaxy with billions of shinning stars.  
Ran and Sonoko are happy to see the that Yusaki seems to have enjoied her day.

It was already late and there is school tomorrow. The 3 girls go back home on their own after saying good-bye.

- place: Mouri Detective Agency -

On her way back home, Ran stops at a grocery shop to buy some ingredients for tonight's supper.  
Ran enters her house and hears her father yell "Where is supper, Ran. I'm hungry.  
At the same time, Conan welcomes Ran back home.

Ran walks towards the kitchen to prepare supper.  
15-30min later, Ran brings out the meal and everyone starts to eat.

After the meal, Conan sits on the sofa and starts to read a shonen manga. Kogoro went to his desk and continued to watch his Yoko shows.  
Then Ran walks torward Conan, sits on her knees while putting her hands on Conan's shoulder & stares at him with deep thoughts.  
Conan's heart starts to beat faster and faster by looking at Ran's expression. Ran lowers her head and makes Conan wonder if she have figured something out...

After a moment of silence, Ran suddenly speaks.  
"... Ne... Conan-kun... did Shinichi give you a call and tell you that he has come back?" asked Ran thinking that he would contact Conan first.

"Eh!?" expressed Conan with some confusion. "Did Shinichi-nichan return home?" asked Conan, trying to hide the fact he is Kudo Shinichi. "He didn't call me. Why do you ask?" continued Conan.

"It's nothing, it's just that I went to Shinichi's place to clean his house but when I entered, the house was clean and it had a warm atmosphere. So I thought that he came back"  
Then Ran stands up with her fist clutched "... He must be hiding from me because he doesn't want to have my feet in his face"  
"I guess I will wait till tomorrow and see if he is going to go to class" continued Ran.

Conan hearing that made him have a chill and doesn't want to go back to his normal self for the moment...

"Did something happened?" asked Conan.

"Ah... Nothing important I think. Yusaki-san said that she wanted to see him since she has a couple of questions to ask him" replied Ran.  
"I still feel that there is something in Yusaki's mind that is bothering her..." continued Ran.

"Anyways, it's late, go brush your teeth and sleep Conan-kun. You have class tomorrow."

"Hai" answered Conan and he goes to do what he has been told.  
Ran washes the dishes before closing the agency and going to bed.

In his bed, Conan contemplates about what Ran said... the warm atmosphere and the clean room.  
Questions started to flow in Conan's head...

"Who could have done this"  
"Only people who are close to me have the key... Obviously it's not Ran as she goes there to clean the house often enough"  
"Professor would have told me if he went to my house... wait... why is he going to America"  
"My parents are still in America. It's impossible for them to enter the house... unless they are trying to play a trick just like last time."

Wanting to make sure that his parents are not playing a trick on him. Conan decides to call to them.  
The phone rings a couple of times and Yukiko answers the phone.

"Moshi moshi"  
"ka-san, it's me, Shinichi"  
"Ah! how are you Shin-chan? How are you doing"  
"I'm ok. I have a couple of questions to ask you? Do you know anyone else who have the key to go to our house?" asked Shinichi/Conan "No one else have the key" answered Yukiko.  
"Then, can you also tell me why is Hakase going to America"  
"EHHhhh!? Hakase is coming to America!?" exclaimed Yukiko. "He didn't tell me anything about that" added Yukiko "Well, he left today. He told us that he's going to see a friend of his... Does he have any friends in America"  
"Not that I know off" replied Yukiko "Ok, it's late here in Japan. I will call you another time. Good night and take care"  
"Wa-wait..." Yukiko yelled in the phone, not wanting to stop her conversation with her son, Conan hang up before she could say anything else.

Shinichi's conversation with her mother made him worry even more as he can't figure out who could have sneaked into his house.  
It couldn't be the BO since they are more likely to destroy anything that is in their way.  
In addition, he doesn't understand why is Hakase going to America when he doesn't have any friends over there except for Shinichi's parents.  
"Why is Yusaki-san looking for me? We don't know each other?" though Conan.  
Couldn't figure anything out, Conan decides to go to sleep.

- place: Teitan High school -

The next day at school, as usual, all the boys surrounds around Yukiko as they want to go out with her.  
However, this time she was able to bail herself out and Sees Ran waiting for her.

Ran and Yusaki enters their class and see Sonoko at her desk studying her class notes.

"What's wrong?" asked Ran "I just heard that we have a pop quiz in the hallway" replied Sonoko with some stress

Ran and Yusaki went to the desk and took out their class notes and started to review. 2 minutes later, the teacher has entered the class room and has asked everyone to put their books away.  
While the students were putting the books away, the teacher was handing out the pop quiz.

tick, tick... as time has elapsed.  
"Please put your pen down" said the teacher and he starts to pick up the papers.  
While the teacher is picking the paper up, Sonoko was still scribbling words on her paper before the teacher has reached her.

After all the papers have been collected. The teacher resumed his class. Everyone was serious and taking notes.  
At the end, Sonoko collapsed as she felt that is was a though day to start with. Also, she felt that she didn't do very good on the quiz.

The day continued just like a normal day.  
However, the only thing that was abnormal was that Yusaki seems to have aced all the questions that the teacher asked. No one was able to answer the teacher's questions.  
At the end of the day, the teacher reminded the students that the finals are approaching. Hence, it would be good that they should start and keep on studying.

After class, Ran, Sonoko and Yusaki went to the library everyday.  
Yusaki was getting lessons on Japanese and tried to teach Ran and Sonoko materials that they don't understand. This kept up until the day of the exams.

- time: 2-3 weeks later -

All the students are in their class.  
As soon as the clock strikes 9am, the teacher hands out the exam paper and the students starts to answer the questions.  
It was the same for the other classes... In other words, the exams continued until all materials/subjects are all tested.

The exam period lasted for 3 days.  
Everyone was exhausted. At the end of the last exam, everyone went straight home and fell asleep.

The next day, everyone hurry up to the board to see their score.  
Some students were happy and some were sad. However, the students who were in the same class as Yusaki have big round amazed eyes and their jaws fell down.  
Ran, Sonoko and Yusaki finally gets to see the board after trying to squeeze into the crowd.  
Ran and Sonoko found their name and saw their grades. They were happy with what they have.  
Yusaki was still looking for her name.

Ran: "Did you find your name and your score"  
"No" answered Yusaki, still trying to find her name.

Ran helps her find her name. It wasn't too hard to find her name as everyone was pointing their finger to it.  
Ran and Sonoko were surprised after seeing her mark.  
Everyone turns to her and a sweat dropped on her forehead. Yusaki doesn't understand why everyone is looking at her.  
Later, Ran tells her that's because she aced in all subject... even in Japanese language. However, Yusaki didn't seem to be very surprised.

Afterwards, all the students went to their last class before summer vacation.  
At the end of the day, Ran invites Sonoko and Yusaki to go to her house to plan something to do during their vacation.

- place: Mouri Detective Agency -

Ran enters the Agency along with her friends. However, to her disgrace, she sees her father lying on the sofa with all the news paper on the floors with empty cans of beers.  
Trying to hold her anger as to hope her father will wake up and clean up the mess...

1 min later, Kogoro was still lying on the sofa... Ran was no longer able to hold her temper...

"OTO-SAN!!" yelled Ran

Mouri wakes up right away and sees her angry daughter's face.  
He turns around a little and sees Sonoko and a beauty next to her.

"Hello, sorry to bother you at this time" said Yusaki.

Kogoro keeps on staring at her with big eyes and starts to make Yusaki feel uncomfortable.  
Suddenly, Mouri pushes Ran and her friends out of the house and closes the door.  
In a matter of seconds, he opens the door again with the room sparkle clean and greets Yusaki and Sonoko properly but paying more attention to Yusaki.

Mouri invites Ran's friends to sit and Ran brings juices to them.

Mouri: "So where do you come from miss?"

Yusaki, with a voice of shyness: "I come from America"

Mouri: "Oh... so you are the one that my daughter has been talking about? I heard that you are looking for the Detective brat. Why not consider me as to answer to your questions?"

"Detective brat" answered Yusaki, not knowing who he is referring to.

Sonoko tells Yusaki that the detective brat is actually Kudo Shinichi, the detective that they were talking about last time.

"oh... it's ok. It's not very important" replied Yusaki to Mouri

"Are you sure? I'm also a very famous detective. I'm known as the Famous Sleeping Detective Kogoro" replied Mouri while trying to get close to Yusaki.

Seeing that, Ran stopped her father for further questioning and started to discuss where they should go for vacation.  
They couldn't decide where to go, so they decided to go somewhere outside of Japan. After 1h of discussion, they have decided to go to Paris for 5 days.  
Of course, Mouri wouldn't let her daughter go to a foreign country. However, because Yusaki is going, he has decided to tag along.  
After deciding were to go, Sonoko goes homes. Yusaki has decided to stay at Ran's place a little bit longer before going back home.

Ran greets Sonoko out and wishes her to have a save trip back home.

After a few minutes, Conan comes back home from school and opens the door.  
"tadaima"

Ran welcomes Conan back home. Yusaki stands up to get ready to greet Conan. She turns and sees Ran taking Conan's school back...

Yusaki-san looks at Conan with a very emotional expression.  
Don't know how to express her feelings and emotions after seeing Conan... Yusaki faints and falls into the sofa.

Kogoro, Ran & Conan run to Yusaki to see if she is ok after she has collapsed.  
Conan looks at Yusaki and reads her pulse. Conan says that she is ok. However, Kogoro hits Conan on the head.

"itai... what was that for ojisan?" asked Conan and looks at Mouri with an angry face.

"Oi!... Kora!... What do you know about reading pulse and whether she is ok or not... you're still a kid" said Kogoro with an angry voice

"Ran, call a doctor and ask him to come here as soon as he can" said Mouri with a straight serious voice

Ran understood and made the call.  
After 15 minutes, a doctor came and took a look at Yusaki.  
The doctor listened to her heart beat, pulse & pupils and concluded that there was nothing wrong with her.

Doctor: "She just fainted from a certain shock"

Ran: "Thank you sensei and sorry for the trouble"

Doctor: "No problem. When she wakes up, just give her plenty of water"

Ran greets the doctor off at the door and goes back to see Yusaki.  
Ran brings a blanket for Yusaki and sits next to her until she wakes up.

2 hours has passed and Yusaki still hasn't waken up.  
Ran decides to write a list of ingredients for tonight's meal and asks his father to go buy the food. She doesn't want her father to do something bad to Yusaki.  
She knows that nothing will happen but it was just for precaution. Kogoro reluctantly went to the grocery.

Later, Mouri brought the food back and Ran prepared supper.  
The meal was ready and Yusaki still hasn't waken up.  
Ran left a portion of the food out so that Yusaki can eat when she wakes up; and they have started to eat.

After supper, Ran does the dishes & Kogoro and Conan go see Yusaki.  
Conan saw some folds on the blanket...

Who went to Shinichi's house?  
Will the trip to France go smoothly?  
Why did Yusaki faint after seeing Conan?  
Did Yusaki wake up?  
What's gonna happen next?  
You'll have to see after reading the next chapter...

* * *

**_Hope you guys have enjoyed reading this chapter...  
_****_Please rate & review as it will help me to write a better story/plot...  
Suggestions are welcomed for the next chapter..._**

**_- So here is something for you guys to think about ... well... maybe...  
Who do you think Yusaki is? Discuss your though with other people and see who will get it right..._**

**_- If you feel that the format is hard to read for the dialogues, let me know and I will skip a line between them..._**

**_- Also, if you need any clarification, just let me know and I'll answer them as soon as possible..._**


	3. Chapter 3 Dream, Paris,

Konichiwa (Hello)... This is my very first fanfiction that I have ever written.

Chapter 3 is now up!  
I hope you guys are gonna like it. Well this is a long chapter.  
A Detective Conan story can't go on without a case right? So... well... you guys know what's gonna happen... I think.

If there are any grammar mistakes or if I got something wrong with the characters, let me know and I'll update it.

_**Reviews and ratings are welcomed as well as suggestions for the next chapter**_. _**I'll continue to write the story if it's well appreciated.**_

**_Note: I have received a couple of reviews... but I would like to have more and want to hear your thoughts... It's just a few click away after you finish reading._**

_**So enjoy reading!**_

- cutepeipei -

* * *

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the Detective Conan characters. If I do then I'll be rich and I won't need to worry too much about working... hehe. Yusaki Doku is my own character... (I'm planning on making this person mean and suffer... just joking... you'll have to wait and see) ;)

**Note: **Again, this is my first fanfic... so it might not make much sense but I'll try to make it interesting for people who like to read other people's work. Also, the format may not be the same as how the other people write their fanfiction.

* * *

Previously, Sonoko and Yusaki went to Ran's house to decide/plan where they would go during their summer vacation. They have decided to go to France, the City of Romance.  
Sonoko left after deciding where to go but Yusaki stayed behind a little longer. However, after she saw Conan came back from school, she fainted.  
Later, after supper, Conan saw some folds on the blanket...

- place: Mouri Detective Agency -

Conan sits on the opposite sofa, looks at Yusaki and tries to figure out why she isn't waking up.  
He keeps on thinking and starts to think that Yusaki is kind of suspicious... Conan approaches her and his small hand approaches Yusaki's cheeks as he was ready to pinch her to see if she was faking her unconsciousness.  
However, Ran saw it and stopped Conan from pinching & pulling harder. She sat down and hoped that Yusaki is ok.

At least it confirmed that it wasn't Vermouth or at least a member of the BO under-disguise... or... at least for now...

Afterwards, Ran & Conan see that it seems that Yusaki is having a dream...

- place: In Yusaki's Dream -

A little girl was running with a big smile on her face in flowery blossomed country side on a sunny day. She kept on calling out her brother to join her but does not answer.  
She goes near the young boy and wakes him up...

"Onii-chan, come play with me... Onii-chan..." said the little girl. At the same time, she was trying to pull him up but it was not use. She didn't give up and kept on calling "Onii-chan"  
The little boy then opens his eyes slowly and sees the little girl... "Nani Yusaki?" said the young boy. Only a gentle smile was seen on his face while the rest was covered by Yusaki's shadow.  
Grumpy Yusaki says: "Your mean onii-chan! I've been calling you for a while"  
"Gomei, Yusaki... I fell asleep after admiring this beautiful day with the sun, the breeze and the little birds signing. Do you want to try"  
"En/yes" nodded Yusaki

Little Yusaki then lays down next to her brother and looks at the sky while to protecting their eyes from the sun rays.  
"Ne... Onii-chan, I don't hear the little birds signing" said Yusaki "Close your eyes and relax... don't think about anything else and just listen"  
After a few minutes, little Yusaki finally hears the little birds signing... "It's true. I can hear them"

Little Yusaki and her brother kept on lying on the grass till it was lunch time.  
"Let's go home Yusaki"  
"Hai"  
They both stood up but before they leave, they saw the sunset... the light shining over the whole city and the sea... It was as if the whole view turned from a soft glow view to a golden orange view "Isn't it beautiful Yusaki"  
"Hai"  
"Let's go before our parents get mad" said Yusaki's brother

Yusaki and her family eat their supper.  
"Ne.. Yusaki, what would you like to get for your birthday" asked the little boy Yusaki was thinking and hesitation for what she wanted; she suddenly said "I want to be Onii-chan's wife"  
The little boy and Yusaki's parents laughed at this 4 years old little girl's answer.  
"What's wrong with that? I like Onii-chan and that's why I want to be with him!" said little Yusaki "Nothing is wrong" said her mother as she doesn't want to complicate the conversation.

Yusaki and her brother went back to their room to get ready to sleep.  
"Ne.. Onii-chan, do you hate me?" asked Yusaki as she wasn't happy at what happened during her meal.  
"No no, I care about you" answered the little boy with a gentle smile "Then... then... I can be with you forever right?" asked Yusaki Didn't know what to say to his little sister, he said "hai" with a gentle smile

Yuaki was very happy after hearing this.  
Both of them went to bed and sleep.  
However, Yusaki couldn't sleep... constantly flipping back and forth in her bad.  
Suddenly, something came over her mind...

The next day, Yusaki was sill sleeping soundly in her brother's bed until her brother woke up and went to the bathroom.  
"Wuhaaaa... what's this...! Yusaki woke up and went to where the sound came from. She looked at her brother and started to laugh.  
"You did it didn't you? I'm going to get your for this!" exclaimed the little boy while running after Yusaki.  
Yusaki ran toward her parents to protect her from her brother.  
When the parents saw how the little boy was dressed... they laughed and then turned to Yusaki:

Mother: "Yusaki... he is your brother... you shouldn't make him wear girls clothing"  
Little Yusaki: "hai"  
Mother, still laughing: "When did you change his clothes"  
Little Yusaki: "I couldn't sleep last night so I changed him into my clothes"

The little boy was even more furious after hearing that and started to chase Yusaki again until they both bumped into a strangers.  
They lifted their head and apologized to the stranger. However, he was looking at them with cold eyes.  
Their mother went to get her child away from the stranger and apologized to him again.

The weather suddenly was filled with clouds; the light was then swallowed by the shadow/darkness.

Father: "Weird... they said that today was going to be a nice day."

The stranger wasn't alone. 2 other strangers came. They were all dressed in dark colored clothing.  
Suddenly, the stranger grabbed out his gun and fired it.  
The house turned silent and dark. Blood leaked out from the 2 adults.  
Chocked and speechless, the 2 child ran over their parents and begged them to wake up.  
"Otosan (father)... Okasan (Mother)... wake up! Wake up! Don't leave us alone" said the 2 child while tears were flowing out like a river.  
They were soaked with blood all over their clothes...

The 2 other strangers went to hunt for food and jewelry in the house.  
Suddenly, the leader, so it may seem, heard sirens approached and told them to hurry up and retreat.  
As the sirens were getting closer and closer, the leader knocked the kids out and grabbed them, and ran away...

Police saw the guys running away and started to pursuit after them.  
They have arrived at a port. The police have them right handed as behind the murders/thieves was the sea. There was no escape for them.  
As the police were ready to shot and capture them, they saw that they have kids as hostages.  
The chief of police told to the officers to hold their fire.  
However, the murders/thieves then smirked and did a black flip & fell into the sea.

Worried about the kids, the chief asked for a rescue team to go down and get the kids outs as well as marine police to catch the bad guys.  
The other police, who were at the port, ran to the edge of the port and saw the bad guys with the hostages in a small jet boat.  
The chief police then ordered the marine police to chase after them and save the hostages.

The chase has started.  
The bad guys were faster than the police and they have soon reached the border limit. In other words, the police are no longer able to chase after them as they are reaching their country border limit.  
They had to retreat as it is no longer their territory. However, they have sent a message to the closest country that 3 wanted people are heading to their country along with 2 hostages.  
Now, the police can only wait and hope that the kids are safe and sounds...

The kids have reached somewhere unknown and were locked in a dark room.  
Little Yusaki was lying on the floor. Then she woke up... however... she was hearing a cold voices talking to her.  
The voice kept on talking to hear...

"Who are you"  
"What do you want from me"  
"Where am I"

She kept on asking questions while she was frighten and shivering but there was no answer.  
The little girl started to cry until she was tired and fell asleep...

The little girl started to see a wide green space... similar to what she dreamt before... however, she was alone.

Pictures of what happened to the 2 adults and her happy moments with certain people in the field flashed in front of her repeatedly.  
The pictures flashed in front of her faster and faster until the images were shattered into pieces...

The little girl then woke up from her nightmare... but it seems that she didn't have a speck of life or soul in her eyes.  
She kept on asking over and over the same question...

"Who were they"  
"Who was that little boy"  
"Who am I?"

She kept on murmuring these questions until some pieces of her memory came back to her.  
"I see... so is my name Yusaki"  
As Yusaki was trying harder and harder to figure out who were the people in her dream, her head started to hurt as if there was someone in her head trying to break her skull into pieces.  
Later, Yusaki started to hear the cold voices again.  
She covered her ears with her hands and begged & yelled at them to stop talking...

Suddenly, the lights came on; a small door opened and pushed a tray of food through it.  
Yusaki picked up her food and started to eat.  
After her meal, she pulled herself into a corner...

1 hour later, a similar man in her dreams came to pick her up and brought her to another room with many other kids.  
Then, the men started to make the kids work. If they didn't their work properly, they were wiped and kicked if they didn't do their work properly.  
Yusaki was the 2nd youngest one in the group. A lot of the work required lots of physical exercise.  
Hence, Yusaki was constantly getting wiped & hit...

Unable to bear the pain, Yusaki always tried to escape from this dark environment... but she was always brought back.  
The bad guys put some kind of poison or drug in her soup so that she won't run away again.  
As she was going to give up, a small gentle voice was talking to her.

"Yusaki"  
"Who are you"  
"Who is Yusaki? Is that me"  
"Don't give up"  
"Yusaki"  
"Don't take the soup"  
"Why... Who are you?"

These gentle words and voice were familiar to her but couldn't remember who it was.  
At the same time, these words gave hope & courage to Yusaki to keep on trying.  
From then on, Yusaki kept on trying and trying... She finally got out.

Outside was pouring with rain, but Yusaki kept on running as they were approaching her.  
Unfortunately, Yusaki was close to running out of breath & energy as she didn't eat well & finally, she tripped. Hearing that they are approaching, she hid herself in a corner hoping that they couldn't find her.  
However, Yusaki was having bad luck; they have found her.  
As she was going to be brought back.  
1 guy and 1 woman passed by and saw the little girl in trouble. The guy was in his middle age and was wearing a tuxedo or maybe a jacket. The man approached the bad guys and knocked them out.  
Before Yusaki was able to thank him, she fainted...

The man and he woman tried to wake her up... Don't know what to do; the couple brought her to their house since her clothes are tornned off.  
While she was out cold, she heard again the gentle voice...

- place: Mouri Detective Agency -

Ran and Conan were worried about Yusaki as she was sweating a lot.  
Then, Ran went to the bathroom and came back with a cold wet towel to clean her up.  
Not wanting to get in Ran's way, he went to the back of the sofa and climbed up so see how was Yusaki doing...

Still lying on the sofa, Yusaki kept on calling out "Who are you.  
An image of a little boy appeared but couldn't see his face properly...

"Why can't I see your face"  
"Who are you"  
"Do I know you?"

A couple of minutes later, she was finally able to get a glimpse of how the little boy looked like.  
Out of the blank, Yusaki felt something cold and she started to struggle...

Suddenly, Yusaki jumped up which surprised everyone... Conan lost his balance and fell into Yusaki's arms...

Ran: "Co-Conan"  
Conan: "Gomeinasaii Yusaki-neechan"  
"It's ok Ran-san... I should be the one to say 'sorry' since I caused you trouble" said Yusaki while not paying much attention to Conan Ran: "Ne... Yusaki... Are you ok"  
Yusaki: "I... I think so"  
Ran: "Are you sure?... You were sweating a lot"  
Yusaki, looking a little sad: "En"  
Conan: "Ne... who was that person you were calling out"  
Yusaki: "Eh? What do you mean"  
Conan: "While you were out, you kept on saying 'Who are you"  
"Ah... I... I don't know" answered Yusaki with a soft voice.

Yusaki put Conan down and then realized something.  
She didn't let Conan go but rather stared at him...

Worried, Ran looked at both of them and was wondering if something bad happened when Conan fell into Yusaki.  
As she was going to ask her, Yusaki started toying with Conan.

Yusaki took off Conan's glasses and started to turn his face from left to right continuously...

"What are you doing? Is there something on my face?" said Conan, hoping that she would stop doing that.

Yusaki: "Eh... gomei..."

Yusaki stopped and sighted & gave his glasses back...

Ran: "What's wrong Yusaki? Is there something wrong with Conan-kun"  
Yusaki: "Eh?... no... There is nothing wrong with Conan-kun. It's just that he looks almost or exactly the same as the little boy in my dream. Although, I wasn't able to see his face clearly."

"Eh!? Someone like me... wait... does... does that mean that she knows who I really am?" though Conan. "Have I ever met her somewhere before when I was young?" continued thinking.

Ran didn't want to ask what did Yusaki dreamed off as she was scared that it was like putting salt on her wounds. Hence she tried to change topic.

Ran: "Heh?... really"  
Yusaki, hesitating a little: "H-hai"  
Ran: "I often thought that he looked like someone I know when I was young"  
"He looks just like my childhood friend Kudo Shinichi. Let me show you. Just give me a couple of minutes." added Ran

Those words made Conan have a shiver as he was worried whether his cover is going to get exposed...

Ran took the bucket and the towel back into the bathroom. Then, she came back with some food for Yusaki as she didn't eat anything.  
While Yusaki was eating, Ran went to the bookshelf and brought back a photo album of when she was young.  
Fearing that his cover is going to get expose since he looks exactly how he was young, popped between the 2 girls and started to flip the photo album so that they aren't be able to see the pictures properly.  
But a picture fell out... Yusaki picked up at the photo and looked at it with a sad expression...

"What's wrong Yusaki?" asked Ran "N-nothing... it's just that it seems that you had a wonderful time when you were young"  
"Kids always have fun when they are young... I'm sure you had lots of fun when you were young?

After saying that, Yusaki was even sadder...

"... it's very unfortunate, I... I can't remember anything joyful from when I was young"  
"Eh? Gomei... Yusaki... I didn't know that"  
"It's ok..." replied Yusaki

Don't know what to say, Ran told her that they will make the trip to France a memory that she won't forget as Ran was trying to cheer Yusaki up.

Looking at the time, it was already late.  
Yusaki thanked Ran for the meal and told her that she should leave.  
Ran asked her to stay for the night as it's already late and it's dangerous for a girl to wonder in the street in the middle of the night.  
Yusaki reluctantly accepted Ran's offer...

Yusaki: "... I don't know if this is ok or not...b-but can Conan sleep with us"  
Ran & Conan, confused: "Eh??... Why"  
Yusaki, shy & doubting: "Gomei... if this is a weird request... it's, it's just that he gives me a warm feeling and I haven't felt this for a long time"  
Ran: "Oh... ok..."

Ran went to her room, prepared 2 tatamis and brought a pyjama for Yusaki.  
Yusaki went to the bathroom and changed into her pyjama.  
When she came out, Ran invited her and Conan to her room to sleep.

Before going to sleep, she went to her father's room, brought a blanket and put in on her father as he fell asleep when he was watching TV.  
Ran closed all the lights before entering her room.

Ran and Yusaki fell asleep quickly... but not Conan as he still thinking that Yusaki is suspicious and that if it's really possible to have someone else that looks exactly or almost the same as him.  
Unfortunately, he wasn't able to concentrate properly as he had Ran sleeping next to him...

The next day...

While everyone was still sleeping, someone was already at the door.  
Kogoro went to open the door while he was still half-asleep...

"Ohayo oji-san!!" said Sonoko, in a good mood, with a loud voice "What are you doing this early at our house!!" said Kogoro in a bad mood

Hearing someone talking in the living room, Ran woke up, changed her clothes and went out.  
Seeing that Ran is out, Kogoro went to sleep in his room.

"Good morning Ran!" said Sonoko "What are you doing this early in the morning?" said Ran "What do you mean early in the morning, it's already 10am!" said Sonoko

Ran looked at her watch and was surprised that she woke up that late.  
She asked Sonoko to take a seat and wait a few minutes while she went into her room and woke up Conan & Yusaki. While both of them went to the bathroom to brush their teeth, wash their face and change clothes, Ran was in the kitchen preparing breakfast.  
By the time, Conan and Yusaki came out from the toilet, Ran brought out breakfast and a glass of juice for Sonoko.

Sonoko: "Eh? Yusaki-san, why are you here"  
Yusaki: "... hmm... I kinda fainted yesterday and I didn't go home after I woke up because it was late & Ran-san didn't want me to go home alone in the middle of the night so she asked me to stay at her house for the night"  
Sonoko: "ah... I see"  
Ran: "So Sonoko, why are you here"  
"Ah! I came here to tell you that our trip to France will be financed by Suzuki Corporation. At the same time, we might extend our trip." said Sonoko happily.  
Ran: "Eh!? Cool... so when are we leaving"  
Sonoko: "Oh that... well... it might be a little pressing. We're leaving tomorrow"  
Simultaneously, Ran and Yusaki: "EH!? Tomorrow"  
Sonoko: "Yep"  
Yusaki: "I guess I should go home and start packing"  
Sonoko: "Ok, so we'll meet each other at Narita Airport at 8am"

Yusaki thanks Ran for having her stay at her house for the night.  
Conan also greets them off. But before leaving, Yusaki crouches down, hugs and gives a kiss on Conan's forehead.  
Also, Yusaki whispered "thanks for staying beside me last night, it felt very good" which made Conan blush...

Yusaki and Sonoko went back to their house.

- place: Yusaki's place, still unknown -

Yusaki enter her room.  
Oddly enough, Yusaki never seemed to be really happy.  
However, she seemed to be in a good mood after seeing Conan since she was signing while she was taking her bath/shower.

Afterwards, she started to pack her luggage for her trip, re-charged her mp3 and so on.  
Meanwhile, Yusaki made a phone call to Yuusako and Yukiko...

The phone rang a couple of times, no one answered but then the voice machine turned on...

"Hello! It has been a while since the last call I made, I'm doing ok. I just wanted to let you know that I'm not going to be in Japan for a week or so. I'm going on a trip to France with Ran-san and the others. I'll update you if there is anything new. Take care! Bye bye!"

- place: Narita Airport -

Ran, Conan and Kogoro got at the international departure checking before everyone and were waiting for Sonoko & Yusaki.  
Sonoko got there a couple of minutes later... however, Yusaki still hasn't arrived.

"Taku... Yusaki-san is late" said Sonoko "Mah... it's ok, we got here early" said Ran "It's normal for young ladies to be late since they spend time on pampering themselves" said Kogoro, hoping to see Yusaki all well dressed up.

10 minutes after 8, Yusaki still hasn't arrived. Everyone started to worry if something happened to her.  
To make time pass by faster, Sonoko started to look for good looking guys.  
Suddenly, a young man wearing a hat was standing behind Sonoko...

"Gomei..." he said.  
Seeing this beautiful young man, Sonoko fell in love with him at first sight... Conan, who pays a lot of attentions in his surroundings, didn't even realize that there was someone behind Sonoko.  
Sonoko jumped on him and started to ask many questions.  
However, the young lad pushed Sonoko away.  
"Sorry I'm late" he said.  
"Eh?" said Sonoko with confusion while the others were also confused.  
"It's me..." said that person while taking of his cap.  
"Yusaki!" exclaimed everyone.  
Yusaki: "Hai"

They were all amazed to the fact that they couldn't recognize it was Yusaki because of her clothes and the way how she talked.  
"Why didn't you wear normal girl clothing?" asked Kogoro ... as he was depressed of not being able to see Yusaki in proper clothing.  
"Ah... well... I though it would be easier to travel when I'm dressed like this" said Yusaki Ran: "I think we should go get our airplane tickets"

They got their tickets after the long waiting line.  
There was still 1h30min before boarding time, so they went to look for a place to have a small snack.  
After eating, they went to their designated gate and got into the plane...

Kogoro was sitting next to an old lady... which made him turn grumpy.  
Sonoko was sitting next to Ran and Conan was sitting between her childhood friend and Yusaki...

The captain of the flight announced that the plane will take off in a few minutes and asked the entire passenger to have their seatbelts buckled-up.  
Moreover, the flight attendants went through the whole emergency safety if anything happened during the flight... as it is a policy.

The plane took off, Conan and Yusaki fell asleep quickly.  
Seeing Conan fall asleep as soon as the airplane takes off, it reminded her of Shinichi as usual... Hoping & wishing that Shinichi would be next to her right now.

No one was talking in the plane. Silence took priority.  
After 12 hours or more of fight, they have finally arrived in France, Charles de Gaulle Airport.  
Right after stepping outside of the airport...

- place: Paris, France -

"Konichiwa France!..." yelled out Sonoko, all in good mood.  
"Let's go... let's go!!" added Sonoko, all excited, while looking for a taxi to go to their hotel

Without too much effort, Sonoko got a taxi. Everyone put their luggage in the trunk and embarked in the car.

"Bonjour!" said the taxi driver.  
"B-B-Bon-j-jour..." said Kogoro with much difficulty.  
"ettoh... ettoh... chotto... where are we going?" asked Kogoro to Sonoko

Not remembering the name of the hotel, Sonoko was searching in her bag for a piece of paper where the hotel & address were written.  
When, she found it, Sonoko gave the paper to the taxi driver.

After a few minutes of driving, they have finally arrived at Royal Magda Etoile Hotel.  
As soon as they enter the hotel, Kogoro seems to be the first one to reach the reception desk.  
None of the staff understood what Kogoro was trying to say.  
Ran pulled his father away but he was still trying to remain there.  
Sonoko asked to check-in their 2 rooms... but the staff didn't seem to understand...

Sonoko, repeated again slowly in English: "I... would... like... to... check-in... our... 2... rooms."

Unfortunately, the staff didn't understand what Sonoko was trying to say.  
Obviously, Ran couldn't help Sonoko out as they are studying the same thing, especially, they don't have French class.  
Conan wanted to help out but it would raise suspicions if he was able to speak a little bit of French, he thought.  
Seeing them having trouble, Yusaki asked for their passport... they handed it to her but wasn't sure what was going on...

Then, Yusaki stepped forward to the reception desk.  
Yusaki: "Excusez-moi, nous avons fait une reservation pour 2 chambres sous le nom de Sonoko Suzuki" (Excuse-me, we have made a reservation for 2 rooms under the name Sonoko Suzuko)  
staff: "Puis-je avoir vos passeport s'il-vous-plait?" (May I please have your passports)  
Yusaki handed to the staff all the passports.  
Staff: "Puis-je faire une photocopie de vos passports?" (May I make photocopies of these passports)  
Yusaki: "Our, pas de problem" (Yes, no problem)

After a few minutes, the staff came back with the passports and gave it back to Yusaki.  
While, Yusaki was giving the passport back to the others, the staff was preparing the room keys...

Staff: "Voice vows clИs, vos chambres sont au 20ieme etage, profitez votre sejour & amuser vous bien" (Here are your keys, your rooms are on the 20th floor, enjoy your stay & have fun)  
Yusaki: "Merci!" (Thank you!)

Yusaki turns to her newly made friends and see them all surprised and who have been silent ever since the first conversation with the staff.  
They couldn't believe what they just saw and heard... Yusaki being able to speak French.  
They were all staring at her which made her have a sweat drop on her forehead...

"... ettoh... hm... our rooms are on the 20th floor, let's go" said Yusaki

They took the elevator.  
It was silence total silence... Actually, they don't know what to say...

Conan: "Ne... Yusaki-neechan"  
Yusaki: "Hai"  
Conan: "Sugoi... how long have you learned French"  
Ran: "Really? Since when did you know how to speak French"  
Yusaki: "ettoh... I learned French when I was in America for 5 years"  
Ran, impressed: "heh"  
Sonoko: "Sugoi... Can you teach me how to speak French"  
Ran: "Ah! Me too"  
Conan: "Me too"  
Yusaki, smiled: "Ok..."

They came out of the elevator and reached to their room.  
Kogoro, Ran and Conan took room 2015 & Yusaki and Sonoko took room 2017.  
They entered their respective rooms and unpacked certain clothes...

It was already past 7pm...

Yusaki and Sonoko went to see Ran's room, so that they can go downstairs and eat.  
Everyone was ready and went to eat in the restaurant located within the hotel.  
During their meal, Yusaki gave them a small book...

Yusaki: "Here, it's a small common French dialogue book. I though it might be useful for you guys."

Ran, Sonoko, Kogoro and Conan thanked her.

After their meal, they went back to their room and played poker except for Kogoro who went to take a walk in the hotel.  
Ran kept on winning each rounds. "Ran is lucky as always" thought Conan.

Kogoro came back all drunk which the poker game has to stop since Ran has to take care of her father.  
It was getting late anyway and tomorrow is going to be a long day, Sonoko and Yusaki went back to their room.

Yusaki & Sonoko: "Good Night"  
Ran & Conan: "Good Night!"

- The next day in France, Day 2-

Sonoko was the first one to wake up as she was really excited. Of course, hoping to get a handsome guy.  
Hence, she kept on trying different dresses... Finally, she decided to wear a short skirt with a blouse.

At 8am, everyone was waiting outside of their room to go eat breakfast. After breakfast, all 5 of them went out and headed torward Place de la Concorde.

Reaching close to the historical place, there were a lot of stores which made Sonoko want to go shopping.  
As Sonoko was about to go in a store, she saw people crowding in one place.

As they reached to the destination, they started to hear music and people holding cameras.  
Getting to the place, Ran, Sonoko, Yusaki and Conan are trying to get into the crowed.  
Seeing all these ladies, Kogoro started to run from one person to the other...

As Sonoko, Ran, Yusaki and Conan got in, they saw a group of people playing instruments.  
Hearing the music that they are playing, the girls started to clap their hands

One the other side of the crowd, a group of people were trying to film an MTV however the singer refused to do so if she didn't get the necklace that she wanted.  
The manager came back with a necklace from Swarovski and gave it to the singer. As she saw it, she was happy and asked the make-up artist to put make-up and get ready to start filming.

The manager looked at the other side and saw a group of people playing music.

One of the instrument players pulled Ran to the center and asked her to join them.  
Ran refused but the player didn't want to let her go. Sonoko tried to persuade her to go and try but it was no luck.  
Then Ran pushed Yusaki to the center and made her to try.  
The player then took Yusaki's hand, pulled her and asked her to play the piano but Yusaki refused.

Ran: "Do you know how to play instruments"  
Yusaki: "eh?... yes..."

However, while Yusaki was going back to the crowds, Sonoko & Ran smiled at each other and pushed Yusaki back to the center of stage.

Leaving no other choice, following the beat that the musicians are playing, Yusaki starts to play the piano.

Seeing the adolescent girl playing the piano, the manager walked torward the crowed as well as a cameraman.

Cameraman: "Isn't she pretty and good"  
The manager: "The star of tomorrow"

The singer appears and asks the manager whether they want to continue to film. Without any hesitation, they went back to film.

After the music finished, Yusaki walked back torward her friends and then went to look for Ran's father.  
It wasn't hard to find Kogoro... as he was laughing hard with ladies.  
Of course, seeing that scene made Ran extremely mad and was standing behind Kogoro which made the lady leave.  
Kogoro slowly turned backwards and saw Ran's mad face...

Later, all 5 of them headed toward Place de la Concorde.  
The manager ran toward them and asked them to stop for a couple of minutes.

The manager: "Excusez-moi, je m'appelles Julie" (Pardon me, my name is Julie)  
Yusaki: "oui?" (yes)  
Julie: "Voici ma carte de travail, je voudais que vous veniez travailler avec nous. Je vous ai vu jouer le piano et je penses que vous pourriez devenir une vedette." (Here is my card, I would like you to work with us. I saw you play the piano and I think you can because a star"  
Yusaki: "eh? Desolee, je suis encore une etudiante et je vie presentement en Japon. Nous sommes en vacances." (eh? Sorry, I'm still a student and I currently live in Japan. We are on vacation)  
Julie: "Ah! You are from Japan"  
Ran: "eh? You can speak Japanese and English"  
Julie: "Hai... how about you guys join us and I'll give you a tour in Paris"  
Kogoro: "Ok"  
Ran: F-father, what are you doing"  
Kogoro: "Ah! Come on, let's go with them. We get to have a free tour."

They follow after Julie to where their company is filming an MTV.  
After the production was over, a lot of people were standing in line asking for autograph.

The manager invited the guests to have lunch with them and then headed toward a TV series production stage.

Kogoro: "So what kind of show are you producing"  
Julie: "Ah! We are making a police story. It's about a police woman that is as good as the famous sleeping Kogoro. You know who is the famous detective sleeping Kogoro right? He is quite famous in Japan."

Upon hearing that, Kogoro stared to laugh and happy.

Kogoro: "Of course I know him. I know him very well because I'm that famous sleeping detective"  
Julie: "Eh!? Really?! It's a please to meet you! I never thought that I would be able to meet you here."

Kogoro, all happy don't know what to say.

Julie: "... then... Would you like to assist us at our production"  
Kogoro: "Of course, of course"

- place: production scene of the police story -

Julie explains to Kogoro and the other people that they are currently at the scene where the police/detective doesn't know what to do as she doesn't know what to do because her boyfriend's best friend is the culprit.  
Also, she has to face this issue with her soulmate but makes her feel very sad. The police/detective has to accept the fact that she cannot let the culprit go.

The filming starts and follows as what the manager said.  
The police/detective confronts her boyfriend and struggles with him and finally expresses her feelings and her duty as a police/detective.  
Struggling between these 2 feelings, love and duty, she started to cry... and left the room.

The director said "cut" and told everyone that is was good and go put make-up for the next scene.  
However, the main character, the police lady, didn't show up.

Suddenly, there was a scream.  
Upon hearing that, Conan ran towards the scream... At arrival, Conan saw a staff standing beside the actress lying on the floor.  
Kogoro then arrived with Ran, Sonoko, Yusaki and Julie.  
Kogoro crouched down and took a look at the actress, hoping to be able to save her. Unfortunately, there was no hope.

Sonoko: "Taku... why must something happen when we are on vacation"  
Ran: "It can't be helped."

Ran then turned to Yusaki and saw Yusaki frozen straight. Ran moved her hand in front of her and there was no answer. She then called Yusaki a couple of time before getting an answer.

Ran: "Are you ok Yusaki"  
Yusaki: "Heh?... ah... I'm fine"

Kogoro turned toward the manager and asked her to call the police & ambulance.  
After the officers came, the forensic said that the actress's heart stopped.  
However, Julie said that it was impossible since she never had any health issues.

Kogoro: "Then... it's a murder?"

Everyone was shocked after hearing that. Then, the police started to question all the staffs. After individual questioning, all the staffs have solid alibi.  
Afterward, Kogoro asked the director to show the tape hoping to find a clue.

Conan paid careful attention to what was recorded...

Conan: "Eh!! That's weird"  
Kogoro hit Conan's head: "Oi, why are you always interruption the investigation"  
Yusaki went to hug Conan and caress his newly made bump: "Oji-san, why don't you let him say what he thinks. It might help you."

"Weird... why would she help me out? Normally no one would want to listen to what a kid says. Chotto... does that mean she knows who I really am? Got to be careful around her" though Conan.

Yusaki: "Let's hear what you have to say Conan-kun"  
Conan: "Don't you think it's weird at this place... the actress is holding her chest. Was it really necessarily for her to hold her chest that tightly"  
Ran: "true..."

Conan then walked back the scene with deep though and bumped into a staff.

Staff: "Are you ok boy"  
Conan: "I'm fine... excuse me... hum... what are the actress's habits"  
Staff: "hm... she usually pays careful attention to what she eats and does exercise... basically she pays attention to her appearance"

Upon hearing that... Conan is confident that he has grasped the truth...

Is it really possible to have someone else that looks exactly like Conan?  
Where does Yusaki come from?  
What was that dream about? Are they just images of life that Yusaki would like to have?  
Who is the culprit and what is the method? Will their vacation go smoothly?  
You'll have to wait and see after reading the next chapter!

* * *

****

_Well... now you have finished reading my chapter 3. Hope you guys have enjoyed reading this chapter...  
Please don't forget to submit your review! Really appreciated!_**_  
Suggestions are welcomed for the next chapter..._**

**_- If you feel that the format is hard to read for the dialogues, let me know and I will skip a line between them..._**

**_- Also, if you need any clarification, just let me know and I'll answer them as soon as possible..._**


End file.
